1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid filtration for consumption. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of small portable water filers and systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
There is a consistent need to take liquids, particularly water, into the body. While humans are often close to plentiful supplies of potable water, this is not always the case. For example, persons in the military, outdoor enthusiasts, or persons in emergency circumstance may find themselves without access to potable water. To fill this need, there are a wide variety of filtration and chemical treatment systems available to treat water of questionable cleanliness and render it suitable for human consumption. Systems using carbon filtration or chemical treatment with chlorine or iodine are well known in the art.
For example, Aquamira Technologies Inc. of Bellingham, Wash. sells a Water Bottle and Filter System that incorporates a solid activated carbon filter into the cap of the water bottle so that as a user suctions water through the bottle cap, the water is filtered through the carbon filter in the lid before it is consumed by the user. As another example, Aquamira Corp. of Bellingham, Wash. sells the Frontier Emergency Water Filter System for emergency use. The Frontier Emergency Water Filter System is a small portable system that uses a carbon filter in conjunction with a drink straw so a user can connect the straw to the filter and place one end of the filter in a water source. The user then suctions water from the source via the straw, filtering the water through the carbon filter on its way from the source to the user.